Falling For Her
by YourTypicalDyke
Summary: "I'd go to the ends of the earth with you DAMMIT!"  Jade/Cat
1. Prolouge

AN~ This is my first Victorious fanfic. Jade/Cat 'cause they're awesome! T for own M later for lemon. I don't own Victorious

Jesus I can't take it! I just can't take it anymore! Everyday it's like she's taunting me and she doesn't even know it! She has no idea that I'd follow her to the ends of the earth just to stand with her when we got there. _God!_ I wish I could tell someone. But I can't, no one could possibly understand how I feel. At least I don't think so. I've thought about telling Beck. _Beck_ that little bastard. Wait no! He's still my friend. It's not really his fault. I broke up with him so he was bound to get some kind of revenge. But then again it is his fault! He's the one that dared me! But I didn't have to except it. But then I would have had to take another shot and I was already kind of tipsy. Maybe it was the boozes that made me except. _God…_ it _is_ my fault I'm like this now.

I can feel the goose bumps on my arms as I think of the memory. The memory of the first (and probably last) time I kissed Cat Valentine.


	2. C1: The Memory

AN~ Okay it's italisize 'cause it's a memory. I like doing it that way. I don't know why but hey. T now M later. I don't own it!

_You'd think the kids at Hollywood Arts would be a good bunch of kids. Well we are for the most part. But when your friend turns eighteen there has to be a celebration! It was Beck's eightieth and his parents were out of town and they had left us a cabinet of Gin!_

_Cat and I pulled up to Beck's house a fashionable ten minutes late._

_"Jade you're sure you'll be okay, right?" Cat asked before we got out of the car. Her dark eyes were full of concern. Something inside of me jumped a little. It was kind of cute when her eyes were like that. **Cute? What the fuck?** I pushed the feeling away and answered._

_"Okay with what?" I asked a little harshly. The permanent smile that seemed to be on her face faded for a split second. But then it went right back up. She giggled. That something jumped again. Actually that little something had been jumping a lot since I broke up with Beck a month ago. But only when I was with Cat. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like it. Anyway she giggled._

_"About being at Beck house again. Aren't you a little nervous?"_

_I snort. "No! I was the one who broke up with him. Coming to his house isn't a big deal. Just because we christened every room in the house doesn't mean I'm nervous." Cat eyes got really big and her face got really red. She always got that way when I talked about my sex life with her. I sighed. **She needs to get a boyfriend… NOW.** "Oh come on let's just go in." I opened the car, but I could still here her giggles of excitement. It was funny how she could go from totally happy to totally sad to totally happy to totally embarrassed and then back to the little ball of sunshine and rainbows she was. _

_ I pressed the lock button on my car and met Cat on the sidewalk. She grabbed my head and ran me up to Beck's door. She let go of my head and pressed the door bell. I looked at my hand. Why the hell was it tingling? She must have grabbed it weird._

_Beck came to the door. "Welcome ladies." _

_Beck led us down to his basement. I always called it the 'man cave.' It was stocked with video games, candy and GIN! Everyone was sitting in a circle._

_"God what took you so long to get here?" Tori asked playfully. I glarde at her. She wasn't even dating him now (she actually turned him down numerous times) but she was the reason I broke up with Beck. I knew we were losing what we had ever since Senior year started. He was head over heals for her and I just couldn't stand it when I would be talking to him but he'd be staring a Tori. I was going to say something, but I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned about to scold whoever that was but I stopped. It was Cat giving me the 'please be nice it's not her fault' look. The something jumped again. She was right behind me so I had to look down at her. I didn't realize until then that she was wearing a white strapless dress.I stopped breathing for a second. **Wow she looks… Woah brain you need to shut the fuck up!** I shivered. Why was I thinking about Cat? **You're not GAY so stop staring at her! ** I sighed and turned around._

_"Sorry we hit a little traffic." I said before sitting down in next to Beck where there was space. Cat plopped down next to me smiling._

_"What are we doing guys?" Cat asked innocently. Everyone laughed as Beck reached into his cabinet behind him and pull out a bottle full of brown liquid. "What's that?" Cat asked. Everyone laughed again. I smacked my forehead. God she was like a child._

_Still hiding behind my hand I told her. "It's Gin, Cat. You know boozes?" Her face got red and she ducked her head._

_"Oh." Her smile faded a little. I waited for it to pop back up but it didn't. Then I did something REALLY out of character. I patted Cat's leg and looked right at her._

_"It's alright Cat." I said gently. A few moments pasted and BAM! Cat's eyes lit up and smile came back. I looked away and saw everyone looking at me. I felt my usual outburst coming. "WHAT?" I yelled. Everyone stared at me for another second before bursting into a fit of laughter. Even Cat laughed a little. I glared at all of them. "Yeah yeah very funny. Let's just start already."_

_After an hour of various drinking games we were all a little drunk. We had just finished playing Shot Poker. Beck thought we should try strip poker while he eyed Tori. I felt a ping of jealously. But then Cat spoke up._

_"Let's play truth or dare." Beck groaned and Tori and I sighed._

_"Cat that's what ten year olds play." Tori said._

_"Not if we play the way my cousin taught me." I rolled my eyes. "The way my cousin plays is if you're dared and you turn it down you have to take a shot and for each time you turn another one down you tack another one on to the first. And if you pick truth and you lie and someone catches you have to take a shot." No one answered. **She WANTS to play this game?** "PLEASE guys please please pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_"Okay!" Beck said. "We'll play. But I get to start… Okay Owen truth or dare?"_

_"Hmmm truth."_

_"Is it true you have the hots for Tori?"_

_"NO!" Owen's voice cracked. No one even bothered calling him out because he was already reaching for the bottle of Gin. "Douche." Owen muttered under his breath. I looked at Beck who looked angry and then followed his gaze to Tori who was looking at Owen with 'the eyes.' I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun._

_Well after twenty minutes we had all done a few shots. Cat was dared to poll dance by Owen but she turned it down. Beck was dared to whip out. Tori lied about never having kissed a girl though she didn't tell us who. Ethan lied about not liking Cat at some point. And I was dared to strip down to nothing but my undies. Ethan that little perv. Oh God we were getting pretty drunk. And then I thought of something. _

_"Cat can we dare more then one person? Like can we make two people do something?" I asked. I looked right at Beck. Oh I had a really good dare if Cat said yes._

_"Well yeah. My cousin said that's what made it the best." _

_"Oh okay." I said nonchalantly. Beck gave me a look but I just smiled innocently. "Beck… truth or dare."_

_"Dare." Beck said. He knew I was up to something. I smiled._

_"I dare you and Tori… to kiss for uh… let's say two minutes." Tori's eyes blew up to the size of balloons. I thought Beck would be happy but he just glared at me._

_"I accept. But only if I get to dare you after." Beck said. I didn't see any harm in that. What could he dare me to do?_

_We all looked at Tori. She sighed. "Fine. But you better keep track of the minutes."_

_"Will do." I gave her a thumbs up as she walked over and sat next to Beck. I took out my cell phone. "When I say go you start…..Go!" Beck and Tori very slowly leaned in and kissed. It wasn't anything spectacular. They looked really uncomfortable and it made me smile. Ethan looked excited and Owen looked hurt. I felt kind of bad, but hey this will help Tori realize that Beck is not the one. And then I looked over to Cat. She was looking at them blankly like she had never seen this before. I looked at my phone. 1:50._

_"Ten seconds…. Stop." Tori practically tumbled over away from Beck and went back to her original seat. I chucked a little while Cat giggled and then I looked at Beck. He wasn't glaring at me anymore but he was smirking. I saw him glance at Cat and his smirk grew bigger. Then he looked back at me. He tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow. **What the fuck is he going to dar—Oh my God no!**_

_"Hell no Beck." I blurt out._

_"What are you talking about Jade? I haven't even dared you yet." The smirk just got bigger on his face. I wanted to smack it off!_

_"But I'm going to answer truth."_

_"No you're not. I am triple dog daring you—"_

_"Triple dog daring? What are we in the second grade?" I said quickly._

_"—for FIVE minute to stand in the middle of the circle and MAKE OUT with CAT!" Beck smiled as my face dropped to the ground. Cat gasped next to me. Then the circle went quiet. **KISS Cat? No way. No way in Hell.**_

_"Okay." Cat said giggling. My head turned so fast I thought I hurt it._

_"WHAT?"_

_"Well that's one." Beck said still smirking. "Come on are you really gonna bail? You're already pretty drunk. And if you turn this down you'll have to take four shots."_

_"No I won't. I've only turned down one dare."_

_"I triple dog dared you." Beck wasn't going to let up._

_"Four shots isn't that bad." I said looking away from Beck._

_"Chicken!" He said. Then he made those stupid chicken noises. **Why you little bastard! **_

_"Fine!" I said as I grabbed Cat's hand and pulled her up into the middle of the circle. "Have a timer and tell us when." I looked at Cat and realized I hadn't looked at her since I said yes. She looked kind of surprised but kind of excited at the same time. I couldn't look away from her. I took a deep breath._

_"Ready?" I asked Cat. She nodded yes._

_"Go!" I heard Beck say. And then the most surprising thing happened. Cat pull me my by the belt loops of my jeans and kissed me. I was so surprised I tensed for a second. But then I realized how soft her lips were and how good her hair smelled and how good her lips tasted. Cat's hands traveled up my sides and looped about my neck. I found my hands doing almost the same thing except mine ended up around her waist. I pulled her closer to me. She tightened arm around my neck. Our lips were moving so perfectly together. This was one of the best kisses I'd ever had. Maybe even the best. It wasn't like kissing Beck who was kind of a push over. I thought it would be easy to take control but it wasn't. It was making me dizzy how amazing the kiss was. The something was no longer jumping inside of me. It was leaping… or maybe flying. I couldn't really tell because I was so preoccupied with how amazingly Cat's body molded to mine. I stopped thinking and slid my tough across Cat's bottom lip. **Oh God! Why did I do that?** But Cat just opened her mouth and my tough practically jumped into her mouth. She tasted like Gin but also raspberries. I explored her mouth and found myself losing control. I ran my hands up her back and I felt her shiver. Then I felt something on the back my head. Cat was gripping my hair with her right head. I could feel a noise coming up from my lungs. And just as it surface I heard Beck._

_"Stop." He said. I could hear the sneer in his voice. He said it loud enough for no one sitting in the circle to here the noise. But when I somewhat unwillingly pulled back from the kiss and looked at Cat I could tell she heard it. I could see it in her eyes. She looked surprised like 'I made you do that?' I felt Cat arms slowly start to slide down from my neck. I realized I hadn't moved my hands at all from her waist so I quickly took them off. But I couldn't stop staring her. The something was still doing acrobatics in me stomach. And then I realized what the something was. **Oh my God… I—I—I – I LIKE Cat. I have the HOTS for Cat! Oh shit…** _

_I took a step back. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. I couldn't read them. She didn't looked freak out or anything. She kind of looked… satisfied? No no that couldn't be right. I was probably still dizzing from the kiss. Then I looked at her lips. Those amazingly soft lips were in her sunshine smile. The something jumped, and it made me look away from her finally. I looked around the circle. Everyone looked stunned._

_"What?" I ask them as I sat back down next to Beck. Cat skipped back to the seat next to me. Then she leaned close to me and cupped her hands over my ear._

_"I heard that." _

I take a deep breath and shake my head. As soon as the party was over Cat acted like the kiss never happened. She went right back to being little innocent Cat. I wish I could say the same.

"Jade!" I hear the voice that's already rolling around my head. I quickly glance to the side of me and see a blob of red barreling towards me. Oh fuck here she comes.

AN~Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will probably be up by Sunday. Maybe a little sooner.


	3. C2: The Secret

AN~ Um Hi! So I know it's been a really long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. Don't own Victorious!

"Hey Jade how are you? I'm really good! Did you have a good night's sleep? I think I only got like four hours of sleep, but I'm okay! What did you have for breakfast? I had a cookies and cream poptart and a glass of chocolate milk! It was really really yummy! Jade? Jade what's wrong?"

I can't handle an assault of sunshine and rainbows right now so I occupy myself with the shit in my locker and try to ignore her. It's not like I haven't done it before. I did it all the time when I was with Beck. But I haven't done since then so this might not go well.

"? Hellooooooooooooo? Anyone home?" Cat's voice gets really high almost like she's on helium. She starts poking me. "Poke…poke…poke…..POKE!" She giggles. Holy shit she's not going to leave! Okay just take a deep breath. It's fine she's just one girl.

"What?" I say way to loud and _way_ to harsh. I instantly regret it. I didn't even want to say that. My mind was going for a 'Hey' but my mouth tends to not listen. I watch painfully as her smile fades. She looks down.

"Sorry I bothered you." She sounds really hurt. She turns to leave but I grab her wrist.

"I'm sorry Cat." I say quickly. I'm scared she's going to just pull her arm away and keep walking. But she stops and turns back to me. She looks me right in the eyes. I watch her face as the smile slowly comes back up. I can even feel a little smile slipping onto my face. I trail where her eyes go next. They're at her wrist where my hand still is. I quickly take it away. The something—with I have decided to name Frank—jumps. Cat giggles. I feel blush on my face. Damn it! This is what I was talking about. She has no idea what she's doing to me. All I want to do right now is shove her up against my locker and kiss her so hard she'll forget she's on planet earth! I have to tell someone NOW!

"Cat I need to tell you something." Holy shit my mouth _needs_ to stop acting on its own.

"What is it?" She looks really worried. I _should_ tell her. I _want_ to tell her. She has become my best friend. I can trust her with anything. But she's also become the girl I want to be fuck buddies forever with. I rub the back of my neck and turn back to my locker. Well actually I try stuffing my face in it so maybe I can shut it on my head.

"Nev—never mind Cat it's nothing." God this is _so _not like me! What happened to the Jade that could scare anyone who walked down the halls of HA? Or the Jade that could walk into a room and look at every person there and think 'I hate you and I don't even now you… SUCK IT!'

I can feel Cat's eyes on me. I hear her take a few small steps towards me. "Jade you know you can tell me anything right?" Her voice is gentle and comforting.

"I… I know I can Cat. This is just…different. I've never had this problem before." I don't know what the Hell I'm talking about. This is just…different? What the Hell? I feel like I'm on a Soap Opera! Cat takes one of my hands with both of hers. Frank goes skydiving.

"Jade you can trust me really. Whatever it is, I'm not going to think any differently of you. You're my friend, my best friend." Cat's making little circle in my palm with her thumbs. I slowly look over at her. She's looking right at me. I never noticed this before, but her eyes aren't completely brown. Inside the brown is this spikey green ring. It's really pretty. My breath hitches in my throat. One quick move and she could be pinned to my locker and our mouths could be melting together. I unconsciously lick my lips.

"Cat…" I sigh. I can't tell her. If I do she'll totally be able to tell that I like her. She may be a little coo coo upstairs but she's not stupid. But I can't keep this from her. She has the right to now that her best friend is… Gay? Bi? Straight but only likes this one really amazing girl? I don't even know! I take my hand away from hers and shut my locker and start walking away. "Come on." I tell her. She quickly catches up to me and grabs my hand _again_. I hope my hand doesn't sweat. Ew!

We keep walking until I see a bathroom. I make a beeline towards it and go in. I look under all the stalls. They're all clear. The bell for homeroom rings right as I lock the door.

"Jade maybe we should go, we're gonna be late for homeroom." Cat says. She hates being late but I can't wait any longer. I start pacing back and forth. God how the Hell do I do this? I feel a knot in my throat. Woah I am **_NOT_** going to start crying! "Jade—"

"Cat just hang on one second. I'm trying to get myself to tell you what I want to tell you."

"Oh okay." She giggles excitedly. Okay one the count of three… maybe five. Okay on the count of five I'll tell her. One… Two… Three…Fo—

"I think I'm GAY!" I blurt out. I look at her but she doesn't say anything. Great she's grossed out. I turn away from because I eyes blur over. She can't see me crying! I hear her walking towards me she stops right behind. Everything's still for a moment. Then of all things she giggles and hugs me from the behind. Frank's having a ball. God I wish Frank would just die.

"YAY!" She squeals.

"Yay?" Is all I can muster. The tears that I thought were coming went away.

"Yay!" She says again.

"_Why_?"

"Because now I have someone to go to Gay Pride with! YAY!" Gay Pride? Why is she going—Wait a second! I step away from the hug and turn to face her.

"Why do you go to Gay Pride?" Don't get me wrong I love the Gay Pride week in LA. It's the best!

"Oh right! Sorry I should have told you before. I'm Bi."

"You're what?" It can't be. There's no possible way this is possible. She's Bi. As in Bisexual? As in swing both ways? As in she likes both boys _and_ girls? As in I have a chance?

"You know Bisexual. I like both se—"

"I know what it is!" I snap. Shit I yelled at her again. I look at her expecting to see tears in her eyes but she's just smiling. She giggles.

"So that's why you've been acting so weird lately." I feel blush on my face.

"Yeah I guess." I sigh. A smile comes to my face. I can't believe she's so okay with this. Well I guess she has to be. There's a pause. "So do you think I'm gay?"

Cat takes a step back from me. I watch her eyes run up and down my body a couple of times. I feel nervous under her eyes. "Hmmm. Well we'll just have to find out later. But right now… we _need_ to get to class. NOW!" She smiles at me and runs to the door. "Jade come _on_!" She unlocks it and runs out. I follow close behind her. I guess telling Cat wasn't such a bad idea.

AN~ Soooooooo I'm really lazy and I just haven't updated. I don't have a reason. But anyway I think there will be only one or two more chapters. Please review!


End file.
